


Having Harry

by tryslora



Series: Unending [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, Dom Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Ownership, Piercings, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s birthday, and Draco has the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the August Daily Deviant prompt of piercings. I have this head canon that I keep coming back to of a Harry that just loves being able to give everything over to Draco, and this fit in so perfectly. Loved writing a story for how Harry gets his nipple pierced (and the reactions thereof). Thank you so much, as always, to M for reading for me; couldn’t do it without you, hon.

“It’s been a year and a half since we first got together,” Draco said idly, his fingers drifting through Harry’s hair. Draco leaned back on the sofa, body soft and legs splayed, his robes falling open so that Harry knelt at his feet, curled against his leg with his head tilted against Draco’s thigh and his eyes closed. Draco periodically twisted his fingers in Harry’s thick, dark locks, just tight enough to keep Harry’s attention on him. “And it’s your birthday.”

“Both significant events,” Harry agreed quietly, his voice already soft and remote. Draco could feel him drifting away, letting go of himself in the quiet of the evening. He’d had been out with friends for the evening, and Draco could feel the tension dripping off of him as soon as he came over, stripped down and settled in at Draco’s feet. Draco wasn’t going to force Harry to come out to his friends—while he might own Harry, body and soul, that wasn’t a decision he could make for him—but that didn’t mean he had to like the way tension built inside of Harry when he lied to those closest to him.

Draco was content to let the relationship continue as it was and let Harry do what he needed to do as long as Harry remained healthy and in the end, happy.

But there was one thing he wanted.

“I have a gift for you.” Draco tilted Harry’s head up, met his hooded gaze and gestured to the couch beside him. “Come up.”

Harry unfolded himself, settled carefully on the edge of the couch, his bare arse next to Draco’s hip. He blinked as he met Draco’s gaze, his own expression clearing somewhat. “What is it?”

Draco just barely touched Harry’s right nipple, fingertip drifting across it as it tightened to a taut nub. “Do you trust me?” Draco asked softly, even though he already knew the answer. It was a ritual by now, words spoken before any scene, that trust accepted and acknowledged before he would see just how far he could push.

Harry’s gaze remained steady and even as he nodded. “I do. What do you want?”

“I want to mark you.” Draco gripped his nipple between thumb and forefinger and pinched, tugging lightly before he twisted, watching the way Harry’s eyes went heavy-lidded, head tilted back. “It can’t be anywhere that someone can see, but I want you to know that it is always there. I want you to feel it every moment of the day, and remember that no matter what happens, no matter what little stresses there are, when you come to see me, you are _mine_.”

“Okay.” The word slipped out on a breath, as if Harry wasn’t even aware of his assent. 

“Whatever I want?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded once, quickly.

“Whatever you want. I trust you.”

It was a heady feeling to have this heart, this body, this _soul_ placed within his hands. When they first began, Draco had never dared hope that they could come to this, and then a year ago, Harry had given Draco the most perfect birthday gift of himself.

Draco wanted to acknowledge that, to make it more permanent.

“Kneel,” he said. 

After a year in Draco’s care, Harry no longer hesitated. He moved to the center of the rug and slid to his knees, spreading them with his hands resting against them, his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed. He breathed in soft, even breaths, slowing as Draco watched him disappear inside his own head. He was perfect like this, malleable while still remaining human, submissive without losing the spark that made him _Harry_. It was enough to make Draco’s own breath catch, still in his chest and twist roughly to know that Harry was _his_.

He shed his own clothes, everything except for the pants, before he crouched in front of Harry, one hand on his chin to tip his head up. “Open your eyes, Harry. I want you to look at me for this. Do you understand?”

One slow nod before Harry’s eyes blinked open, bright green and burning. “I understand.”

Draco held out one hand, wandlessly summoning the small box from his bureau. On opening it, he displayed a small ring, a snake eating its own tail. “Ouroboros,” he said quietly. “It symbolizes many things, from the fundamentals of the human psyche to the alchemical, but it will also be _our_ symbol. It is a serpent—my heart and your voice. It is something that begins where it ends, and ends where it begins. And you will wear it for me. Yes, Harry?”

“Yes.” A hoarse whisper as Harry nodded.

“Good boy.” Draco drew his hand over Harry’s head, caught the hair at the nape of his neck in his fingers and tugged sharply, pulling it back. He placed the ring at his right nipple, and whispered the incantation he had prepared.

He felt the gasp the moment the metal parted, bit into Harry’s nipple. The shudder as the metal slowly burrowed through his skin, piercing the flesh, the tail seeking to find a way back to the mouth to be caught again.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, hips shifting, hands in a tight ball over his knees. He shuddered again, blood filling his cock, breath coming in short, sharp gasps.

“Do you like the feel of it?” Draco whispered. “Take your prick in hand for me, Harry. Show me how much you like that I am marking you. Claiming you.”

Harry gripped the base of his cock with a low moan, stripping it once from root to head, then back again, holding his hand in place. Draco kept his grip on Harry’s hair, kept his head tilted back, putting his body on display. “Again,” Draco whispered, the thumb of his free hand flicking against the reddened nipple, encouraging the snake to burrow faster, harder, until Harry cried out.

“Your nipple will be sensitive,” Draco murmured. “Red, raw, aching for days. Your robes will brush against it, and you will think of me. And for this week—just this one week—every time you get hard, I want you to come. Go to the loo and wank for me. Lock your office and pull one off right there. Then come to mine every night and tell me how many times you came in one day. For each orgasm, you will get a treat, but only if you were hard because of your new ring.” He tugged gently, twisted it to help the snake pierce through, listening for the way Harry’s breath rushed at the pain.

There was a low sound of flesh on flesh, Harry’s hand moving frantically over his own cock. “Please,” he whispered.

“Come for me.” The words barely left his lips and Harry groaned, back arching as he orgasmed, fluid thick over his hand. Draco gently released his hair, helped Harry settle on his back, a cushion to lift his bum from the rug. He stretched over him, kissed him gently as he stroked Harry’s softening cock, slick now with his own fluids.

“Does it hurt?” Draco kissed the slightly swollen nipple, lapped at it with his tongue.

“Yes.” Harry arched, twisted towards the touch. “Fuck yes. It’s good.”

“I want you to touch it.” Draco gently lifted Harry’s hand, set it against his chest, fingertips light against his freshly pierced nipple. “Spread your legs for me.”

The cleansing spell was quick, Harry shuddering and relaxing in the aftermath, his knees falling further apart and his bum lifting, eager for Draco’s touch. When Draco summoned the lube, warmed it with a spell and spilled it over Harry’s arse, he cried out, body arching as if he’d pinched his nipple.

Draco wondered if the sensitivity would be enough to bring Harry’s cock back to life. He certainly hoped so, although he could be patient and wait if need be.

After all, they had all night.

He began with one careful finger, slipping it past the tight rim and into Harry’s arse, stroking him slowly. He used his tongue on his perineum and balls, getting him soaked as he sucked at sensitive places, taking the soft cock into his mouth and holding it there, resting while he slowly finger fucked him.

One small suck and he added a second finger, twisting inside of him to find his prostate and drag his fingertips over it. Draco was rewarded with a low groan and a thickening of Harry’s cock in his mouth, and he murmured his approval as he let it slip out.

“Don’t stop teasing yourself,” he ordered, and Harry’s hips jerked up in response to a twist of his nipple.

“Oh _fuck_ , Draco.”

“Soon.” Draco slid a third finger in, loving how soft and pliant Harry’s body was, all his for his use. Perfect to love slowly or to pound into, using him brutally. He hadn’t decided which way to use him today, only that he wanted him as open as he could manage.

A fourth finger joined the others, his hand rounded slightly as he fucked into him, sucked his slowly hardening cock. “Can you come again for me?” Draco murmured. “I want you to come on my cock, Harry. I want you to come while I’m fucking you, while I’m holding your new ring in my fingers, tugging until you scream from the pain. I want to feel you clench around me, I want to know that you are _mine_.”

“Please,” Harry panted. “Please, just fuck me, Draco. _Fuck me_.”

“Demanding.” Draco swatted his bum, and Harry jerked his hips up, begging for more.

Hard and fast. It was definitely going to be hard and fast.

Draco shoved his pants down, then shifted to kneel between Harry’s legs, lifting him up and sliding into him in one quick stroke. He groaned as he slid in, pushing hard before he pulled almost all the way out and did it again. “You want to be fucked?” he asked. “I am going to fuck you, Harry. I am going to fuck you until you are screaming, until you are crying out and begging to come. I am going to fuck you until you fly apart.” He thrust in again and again, one hand on Harry’s hips to steady him, the other reaching for Harry’s hand. He moved Harry’s hand to his cock, wrapping the fingers around it until Harry started stroking himself, leaving Draco free to toy with his new ring.

“Keep going until you come,” Draco ordered. “Do not stop.”

He hooked the ring on the tip of his finger, tugging gently at first, then a quick sharp pull that had Harry crying out, body arched. He was flushed, covered in sweat with his eyes closed, and Draco could only imagine where his mind had gone. Harry’s hand moved frantically over his cock as Draco fucked him, jerking again and again when Draco twisted his nipple, toyed with the ring.

“Please, oh fuck, please, God, Draco, _fuck_ ,” Harry shouted as he spilled over his hand, thick white stripes against the dark skin of his chest, body tight all around Draco.

So _fucking_ tight, so fucking perfect. Draco shuddered, groaning as he let himself come inside of Harry, filling him. He stayed over him, buried deep, gently kissing the tender, tortured nipple slowly before he pulled away and let his softening cock slip free.

He gathered Harry in before the shivers began, summoning a blanket to wrap them both in warmth and keep Harry safe through the tremors that always came when he returned from the depths of his own mind. He simply stroked Harry’s shoulders, ran his fingers through his hair and whispered nonsense words mixed with his name until Harry blinked at him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown, but Harry once again.

“Happy birthday,” Draco said, and Harry grinned slowly.

“Definitely. A perfect birthday.” He laid his head on Draco’s shoulder, breathed in deep and lay there, quiet and lax. “The only thing that might be more perfect is a bed right now.”

“I think we are done with the part of the night that you will spend on your knees, and that could be arranged. If you’d like to stay?” Draco offered. He never stayed with Harry—Draco never went to the flat that Harry shared with Ron—but Harry occasionally stayed with Draco. It was a rare treat, and as Harry murmured his assent, something warm and comfortable curled in Draco’s gut.

He leveraged and arm under his shoulders, helping Harry stand, holding him close and keeping him warm. “Bed then,” Draco told him. “And breakfast in the morning.”

It was slow moving to the bed, and Draco took his time to help Harry under the covers, tucking them around him as he crawled in with him. Pressed up against him, Draco’s hand fell against Harry’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of even breaths, the soft gasp when he let his fingers drift against the new ring in his nipple.

“I love you,” Draco whispered, the words new to his tongue but feeling perfectly right in this moment.

“I know,” Harry murmured in return. “I’ve known for a long time, Draco, you don’t need to say the words. And yes, I love you too.” He curled closer, wrapping himself around Draco, and for the first time, it occurred to Draco that this was where they both belonged. That some day he wanted to keep this, to have Harry here all the time, to wake with him every morning.

It was a conversation for another day, when Harry was ready. Draco could wait. After all, he already had what he needed most. He had Harry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
